Broken Homes
by Gia Ursula
Summary: Stiles has a gift. One that may be the beginning of a new life for him and his little brother, Isaac, to escape from their abusive father. Derek has just lost his older sister Laura when his former childhood best friend shows up at his doorstep. Can they all come together to make a home? Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
1. Chapter 1

Stiles smiled softly as he saw Isaac's eyelids droop with his head drooped on his shoulder. Stiles gave his little brother a quick kiss to the head.

''Okay, kiddo, let's get you more comfortable''.

Isaac nodded tiredly.

Stiles unzipped his jacket, folding it into a pillow on his lap and guiding Isaac to rest there and swing his legs across his former seat. It didn't take long for him to get comfortable enough to fall to sleep. He rested his own head back against the train cabin wall.

Sat across from them was an elderly woman, Marjorie, who they had introduced themselves to when she joined them earlier that afternoon. She was a plump, old, dark woman wearing a flower-patterned dress and white spectacles. She had her greying hair tied back.

They had been talking at the station, initially she thought they had lost their parents and offered to find them. Stiles laughed and told her it was just them. She refused to leave their side.

 _What_ _kinda_ _person would I be if I let you two young boys travel alone so late at night?_

Stiles felt oddly touched and didn't see her as a threat so he let her. It was nice to have someone care for them.

She looked on at the brotherly scene with an affectionate look on her face. Stiles noticed and gave her a polite smile in return.

''Reminds me of my own boys. I have four of them so they all looked out for each other, I can tell that's the same for you two''

Stiles looks down at Isaac and strokes his head gently so as not to wake him. Isaac curls up further into the jacket.

''Yeah'' he replied absently.

He noticed she was still staring at Isaac and felt overly protective. He knew there was no harm in her but growing up with their father, lingering stares were a bad thing. It was the reason he was so uncomfortable with eye contact, which usually led to him babbling or keeping absolutely quiet. Of course around their father, it was best just to remain silent altogether.

''So why are you going to Beacon Hills?'' he asked.

That seemed to have jolted her out of thought abruptly and she looked back up at Stiles.

''Visiting my grandson, Vernon. I haven't seen him in a few years but he's so big now! I've left it too long since I've visited him but life get's in the way, doesn't it?''

He smiled, ''That it does''

''What about you, dear? What are two doing?''

''I don't know'' sounding a lot more lost than he intended.

This seemed to alarm her and she started rooting around in her bag for something, when he realised it was her purse, Stiles put a stop to it immediately.

''No, no! Marjorie, that's not necessary. Trust me, we're good enough on that front''

She narrowed her eyes but put it back.

''Then why you so lost child?''

He shrugged, ''Sometimes a house isn't a home. You know what I mean? The last place I remember having a home was Beacon Hills. I guess it's just a shot in the dark''

 _That was a lie._ He already had somewhat of a plan in place. Hell, it wasn't concrete but if there was one thing Stiles Lahey always had, it was hope.

''And what about him?'' she added, nodding in Isaac's direction.

''I'll keep us together if I can but if I need to let him go...'' his breath shuddered'' ...then I will'' he added, voice cracking.

She cooed, ''Oh child''

She put her hands on the table separating them and motioned for him to take them. So he did. It was an nice bit of comfort. Physical touch often made him flinch, expectant of that first punch or kick but this was warm and nurturing. It made him already feel like leaving that house, as scary as it was, was a good thing.

''Whatever you do, wherever you go, whatever happens, God is watching you. He knows when your real life will begin and I have a feeling that today is that day young man. Now promise me you won't let that out your grasp. Promise me now'', she added softly giving his hands a little squeeze.

He gave a teary laugh. ''I promise''

She stroked her thumb over his hand. ''Good''


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had eventually gone to sleep, after Marjorie swore she would wake him up in time. He woke up before Isaac and just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the peace while it lasted. It was bizarre how scared he felt now. There was no security for them.

The planning, the idea, the dreaming it was all just that. A dream. This, right now, this sinking pit of something heavy in his stomach was now reality eating at him.

He took a deep breath. They were no more safe in that house than they were on the street.

Stiles feels like an idiot when the thought of Camden comes to mind.

* * *

 _''You can't leave us!'' the fourteen_ _year old Stiles pleaded._

 _Camden shook his head and sighed. ''I can't stay''_

 _That was when Stiles_ _anger_ _erupted and he started hitting Camden's chest, who stood there and just took it._

 _''WHAT ABOUT **US**? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE **WE** MEANT TO DO?''_

 _His shouting evolved into sobs and he stood alone while Camden picked up the last of his bags and walked to the doorway._

 _He looked back one more time. ''One day, you'll get to leave_ _. But I have to leave today. I hope you realise_ _that''_

 ** _''Yeah well,_** _ **I hope you die!''** Stiles spat back, wiping his tears with his sleeve._

 _The moment that haunted him forever was the look Camden had on his face before he walked out of that door. The look that told Stiles the last thing he ever told his older brother had_ _absol_ _utely_ _destroyed him._

 _Stiles went in the living room to see Isaac, barely three years old, playing with his toy truck on the rug. Taking in Stiles' upset state, the toddler held out his little arms._ _Stiles picked him up and held him close, crying into the shoulder of his baby_ _brother._

 _Camden was declared K_ _.I.A four months later._

* * *

Stiles never forgave himself for the guilt of those last words. Mostly because it felt like a horrible wish that came true. He told him he wanted him to die and he did.

The following months after Camden's death were the worst of his life filled with panic attacks, beatings and grief. He thought about Camden leaving over and over again. The last words he said to him. He couldn't even blame him for leaving. In the moments that horrified him, he thought about running away too. But every time those little toddler hands made grabby-motions at him to pick him up, he knew he couldn't leave. He knew that all they had left were each other and Stiles would sacrifice his own happiness for that again and again.

So his plan may have been a far fetched one. Based on encounter in the woods, he probably should have forgotten. But he didn't.

* * *

 _Stiles was often in the woods in Beacon Hills. His mother was pregnant for the third time so he got shoved out a lot. His parent's ignored him and Camden was always out playing_ _lacrosse_ _._

 _There was something about the woods he liked. Yes he could acknowledge they were creepy but he liked them. He always_ _associated_ _them with the_ _fairy tales_ _his mother would read. The nicer nights where she would have him snuggled up next to her on the bed while he rested his head against the massive baby_ _bump she had, giggling excitedly when his little brother would kick._

 _But lately those nicer nights were fading and he was spending more nights at Scott's house and his mother was going to the hospital a lot more than she used to do. But she told him everything was fine. And adults don't lie so why would he doubt her?_

 _It was starting to get colder and darker. Stiles had lost track of the time and now was one of those times when the forest was getting creepy. He could see his own breath_ _every time_ _he exhaled. He tried getting back home but it was useless,_ _he kept going around in circles over and over and it just kept getting darker and darker._

 _He blinked twice and froze when he saw two golden eyes in the darkness._

 _Everything in his head was telling him to run but he couldn't. He was completely halted._

 _As it got closer_ _he noticed canines, black fur, sharp claws. But those eyes were what was captivating him so._

 _The wolf was lurking slowly towards him. Stiles tilted his head_ _curiously and for whatever reason that came over him, he held his hand out and stroked the fur behind his ear. The wolf keened and leaned into the touch. He did it for a_ _minute_ _or so before he sat down to get in a more comfortable position against the tree. It slept against him and he_ _wasn't_ _as cold anymore._

 _''I'm Stiles'' the little boy whispered._

 _The wolf retracted from his hug and before Stiles could wonder what he did wrong, the wolf started to twist and writhe as it turned into a boy, a very naked boy, not much older than him._

 _''I'm Derek'' he whispered back. ''Please don't be scared of me'' he pleaded when he mistook the silent awe as fear._

 _''That was awesome!'' Stiles_ _yelped_ _excitedly._

 _Derek's face lit up. ''Really? Mommy says I shouldn't show my_ _other side to humans. They scare easy''_

 _''I do not!'' he protested._

 _There was silence before Stiles finally asked. ''Are you a werewolf?''_

 _Derek nodded his head_ _enthusiastically_ _._

 _Stiles looked around him_ _suspecting and motioned for Derek to come closer. The boy crawled on his knees closer to Stiles, only reminding him rather awkwardly about his lack of clothes._

 _''I sometimes think I'm a witch'' Stiles confided in him only to see the older boy laugh._

 _''It's not funny''_

 _''You're not a witch''_

 _''I am!''_

 _''Are not!''_

 _''Are too!''_

 _''My mom knows all the witches around here. Besides, witches are girls, you're not a girl are you?''_

 _Sometimes Stiles questioned if he was. He had crushes on boys and that was stuff only girls did, right? That's what Camden_ _and his father_ _said when he tried to ask about it before promptly being told never to mention it again._

 _But Stiles stuck to his guns and shook his head._

 _''Then you aren't a witch!'' Derek declared proudly._

 _He missed Stiles' pouting_ _lip and his tearing_ _eyes._

 _''Don't cry! So what if you can't be a witch! I can turn you into a wolf!''_

 _''A wolf?'' Stiles sniffed finally looking up, ''Really?''_

 _''Yeah!'' then he faltered, ''Well, I'll have to ask my mom to turn you and join our pack''_

 _''Pack?''_

 _''Family'' he clarified._

 _''I've already got one''_

 _Derek looked hurt by this. ''Oh''_

 _After that happened the boys avoided the topics of packs and werewolves. They met up in the forest and played together. The two quickly became_ _inseparable_ _. Until one day, Stiles waited and waited for his friend but he didn't show up. Then after the death of their mother, their father moved them out of town so quickly Stiles almost_ _forgot about Derek and wrote him off as an imaginary_ _._

* * *

Until now when that werewolf could mean everything. When he grew up and realised that he hadn't imagined Derek, he looked up everything about folklore that he could. It had healing prospects. Being stronger, faster, better. It was protection for both Isaac and Stiles. A way to never live in fear.

It's a long shot he knows but he has a bargaining chip he isn't afraid to use. He also researched Derek and his family. They all died in a housefire the day Stiles had waited for him. He tried to keep updated with what happened to him when the obituaries stated that his sister Laura had died in Beacon Hills. As horrible as he felt about it, Laura's death was his golden ticket.

You see, Stiles hadn't been a liar and he hadn't been delusional the day he told Derek he was a witch.

His aforementioned golden ticket was bringing Laura back from the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just as a heads up, Stiles does kill a deer in this chapter but only to prove his powers to Derek and he was always intending to bring it back to life so maybe it's not as bad? I'll leave that up to you, it's your call but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Derek got up reluctantly. He could feel trespassers on his property. He didn't know who they were. Not from the house anyhow. It might have been another wolf pack. He and Laura had promptly deserted Beacon Hills and their territory for New York. But then it all went to shit when Laura came back and Derek followed her to find her ripped corpse in the woods. He always hoped other members of his family survived the fire, but after having to rip Peter's throat out, he thought better.

To say Derek was not in the mood to deal with whoever these trespassers were was a complete understatement.

At this point he didn't care if it was another pack. They could rip him to shreds if they liked. He literally had nothing and no one left.

* * *

As he got closer, he began to hear a voice. It was young, male and on the phone to someone.

''Isaac, just to stay there please''

He heard the other whining voice on the end, _''But I'm bored!''_

''I told you, I will be back there later. Just watch a movie or something''

 _''There's nothing good on!''_

''Then read'' the male voice gritted out impatiently to the child.

 _''There's no books here!''_

''Then read the Bible, Isaac!''.

He hung up the phone and muttered an exasperated ''God!'' to himself.

Derek smirked a little at the blasphemy given the conversation he just had but then he quickly schooled his features more seriously. He didn't know who this was or what they wanted. He had to be careful.

His scent was... odd. It wasn't human but it wasn't werewolf. Then it hit him. That gorgeous undertone that was heavenly. Something that was sweet and spicy. His mouth watered at it. In fact it smelt very... familiar. But he couldn't place it so he thought now was the time to introduce himself.

''This is private property''

The male spun around on his heel and Derek suppressed a gasp. He'd recognise those eyes anywhere.

''Stiles?''

Stiles was still as skinny as he ever was but it was now in a more lithe quality than he had in the adolescent state Derek remembers him in. His hair had now grown out of the juvenile buzzcut Derek remembered him having and it was spiked in all sorts of directions.

He seemed just as unsure what to say as Derek did.

''Erm, hi Derek. We need to talk''

 _Fuck if that wasn't ominous._

* * *

Stiles was now stood in front of Derek trying to decipher his face.

It was set between shock but also a weird kind of grimace he wasn't what to make of.

He turned and started walking away.

''Are you coming or what?''

Stiles sprinted up to his side. Derek was about as predictable as the weather.

When they got to the site, Stiles' mouth hung open at the sight of an old, burnt house.

Even Stiles doesn't torture himself like that.

When they get to the front porch, Derek stands there with his arms folded. And damn, Stiles just realised how muscular they looked. _Shit that's_ _kinda_ _hot... Wait what? No, bad brain! No sexual thoughts about old childhood friends._

''What favour do you want?''

 _You came here for a reason_ , he reminded himself.

''You once offered the Bite and now I'm-I'm here to collect''

Derek merely raised an eyebrow. Not the reaction Stiles was expecting. He expected more violence or even incredulous but okay.

''You're gonna hold me to a promise I made seven, maybe eight years ago? When I was thirteen?''

''Yes''

Derek sighed. He felt almost disappointed. Something in Stiles' return felt hopeful but he tried to push that feeling down now he realised he only wanted something from him.

''Hold out your wrist'' he instructed.

Stiles shook his head, his eyes went wide and he flapped his arms about.

''Wait! No! Not for me!''

Derek was surprised. Then relieved once he remembered he was not human. Meaning he wouldn't die from rejecting the bite, he'd just get sick.

''It's for Isaac''

''The little boy you were on the phone to?'' he guessed.

Stiles eyebrows flew up, ''How did you-'' then the look faded and he smiled, ''- Oh yeah. Werewolf hearing''

''I'm not biting a child'' he stated firmly.

''He understands everything, he knows there's a ri-''

''He's not old enough to make the decision for himself!''

Stiles scoffed, ''You're right, he's not but he needs it so I'm making the decision for him''

Derek shook his head and told him firmly ''I'm not doing it''.

Stiles expression soon turned frantic and he pulled a knife out of the back of his pocket. In all honesty, Derek didn't see it coming. He wasn't aiming it towards him though he was just holding it in his hand firmly.

''Unless it's coated in wolfsbane, that ain't gonna do shit''.

Stiles grabbed Derek's other hand and dragged him along, murmuring something like, ''You won't believe me unless I show you''.

Curious, he let Stiles lead him away into the forest until Stiles stopped abruptly.

* * *

He saw Stiles let go off his hand and stalk slowly towards a deer before grabbing its throat with one hand and slitting it with the knife in the other hand.

The blood poured down slowly and it was something savage in the way Stiles didn't even seem fazed by the way the life drained slowly out of it.

Derek couldn't really comment, being a werewolf he killed other animals all the time. But never in human form. And never as coldly as that. It's like he didn't care.

He came from behind the bushes and hissed, ''Stiles, what the hell was that?''

Stiles placed the non-bloody finger to his lips and gave a drawn out shush.

Derek felt weirdly placated by the touch. His heart raced when he saw Stiles' eyes linger at his lips before kneeling beside the deer.

Stiles breathed in deep and prepared himself. He hovered his hands over the slit throat and began the process. He shut his eyes and focused on the image in his mind. Chased that image of the unslit throat, of the life once there in the empty body. He felt the energy of his touch transfer to the animal. The blood that was spilled on his hands, in the fur and the autumn leaves on the forest ground reverted back into the throat, pouring back in reversal as if the blood was never there.

The process was tiring and when he could hear the breath returning to the deer, he sat back on his heels to catch back his breath.

The deer ran off in terror and Stiles looked back up at Derek.

* * *

Derek realised Stiles was right when he said he wouldn't believe it unless he saw it. It was incredible. Every single drop of blood returned to it's body like someone just played the reverse button on a controller.

''I can do it to people too'' he told him, interrupting the silence.

He stood up to face him.

''We've both lost people we love. I don't want lose Isaac _ever_ again. And you want Laura _back_. We can **both** get what we want''.

Derek felt enraged and slammed Stiles into the tree trunk behind him.

''You'd use my dead sister as _leverage?!_ What the fuck is **wrong** with you?!'' he shouted in his face.

Stiles' voice tried remained calm and steady, ''You wanna know how I know it works on people, Derek? My dad **killed** Isaac''

Derek let go of him.

''Yeah'' he scoffed bitterly, ''It's as bad as it sounds. I try to take the brunt of the beatings because I can heal myself and I try to fight him when he targets Isaac but I wasn't... I wasn't fast enough''

Derek felt sick just listening to it.

Stiles demeanour broke and he started to speak in sobs. ''H-he locked me in the b-broken freezer in the basement. By the time I ma-ha-anaged to get out, Isaac was d-d-dead on the kitchen f-floor!''

''While I was bringing him back from the dead, dad was in the back yard digging his grave! Do you know how _**fucked up**_ that is?!''

Stiles flopped to his knees.

''I didn't want to use your sister! I really didn't but I couldn't watch him die again! I already lost one brother, I had to give this a shot!'' he ran his fingers through his hair. ''He's all I have left'' he added sounding more broken than before.

Stiles' wall was now completely crumbled and he sobbed uncontrollably against the tree trunk. The man crawled on his knees closer to Stiles and took the hand resting on the knees brought to his chest.

''I forgive you'' he uttered softly.

Stiles flung his arms around Derek and held on tightly.

Although it was unexpected, Derek embraced him with as much need. He nuzzled his neck into his shoulder. Who was he kidding? He'd do anything for the boy in his arms. And if he really would bring back Laura then he could have a pack again. He could have his sister back, Stiles would feel reassured that his brother was safe and Derek could have love in his life once again.

He pulled back to face him.

''I'll do it''

He used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away from his cheeks.

''Really?'' a small whisper.

He smiled softly, ''yeah''

''I'd bring back Laura regardless, you know?''

''I know''

''I want you to be happy too''

''I know''

He hated to ask too much of him, he saw how much effort it took for one single deer but Derek couldn't help himself.

''And the rest of my family?'' he asked hopefully

Stiles shook his head ruefully, ''I'm sorry but the longer someone's been dead, the harder it is for me to bring them back. If it was possible, I would have already done it''

Derek lowered his head but Stiles tilted up with his finger.

''But I can bring back your sister. And if you turn Isaac, he'll become your pack. And...'' he hesitated, ''… I don't know if it means anything but I will be too''

Derek caressed his cheek with his thumb again and looked into Stiles' eyes noting the way they flickered down to his lips. He followed the movement and leaned in slowly, looking for encouragement.

Stiles gave an eager nod and Derek closed the distance and pressed his lips against Stiles'.

It was sweet and soft. Comforting and hopeful. In a word: _Perfect._

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my story. If there's enough interest I might write a sequel (it depends, I wrote this on the fly and I am currently working on other stuff)


End file.
